


Drabbles

by wonnietv (heoneybee)



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Merman Hyungwon, Pet Play, Poly Relationship, collage AU, math tutor minhyuk, mermaid au, puppy Hyungwon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heoneybee/pseuds/wonnietv
Summary: a collection of drabbled based of prompts i got uwu





	1. pet shelter

**Author's Note:**

> so the prompt asked for "kihyunghyuk, hyunghyuk at an adoption centre debating over which cat they should get ending up with 2 cats and 1 pupper? and no idea how they're gonna explain it to kihyun"

“you have to tell him.” minhyuk huffed. it was a hot day at the peak of summer and if it hadn’t been for the very nature of their errand, hyungwon wouldn’t have left the spot on their living room couch where the ac cooled the air down enough for him to cocoon inside a blanket.

“why do _i_ have to tell him?” hyungwon asked, frowned and pursed his lips in a way he knew made minhyuk give in. usually, at least.

“because—“ minhyuk started and paused to dab at a bead of sweat that was rolling down the side of his face, “every time you purse your lips and pout and give him the exact same face you’re giving me right now kihyun forgives you everything.”

“minhyuk we hardly managed to convince him to get one cat he’s not going to forgive either of us if we tell him we got two cats _and_  a dog.”

what were they thinking? no, honestly, hyungwon couldn’t remember what they were thinking anymore. he could clearly recall walking into the shelter and getting into a discussion with minhyuk over the ragdoll cat he wanted and the russian blue minhyuk wanted — without taking into account that kihyun said he wanted a tebby — and before he knew it, they were walking back home, a puppy in minhyuk’s arms and both the russian blue _and_  the ragdoll in a cat carrier that already made the muscles in hyungwon’s arms burn.

“okay.” minhyuk broke the silence. “okay, okay— okay what about this? neither of us tells him anything. we show him only one of the cats and hide the other cat and the puppy and then after another week we expose that we’ve gotten one more. and then we wait another week and then show him the puppy.” he was grinning and if hyungwon wasn’t feeling so hot and annoyed and worried he would be melting at the sight of sunshine personified.

“minhyuk, try to take this seriously! he’s going to kill us.” hyungwon whined. it really wasn’t that unlikely. homicide committed by boyfriends were probably some of the highest ones — hyungwon knows this from binge watching law and order the last 5 weekends — and kihyun was nothing if not terrifying when angry, bent over the kitchen counter and chopping away with the giant cutting knife he possessed. the one that hyungwon wasn’t allowed to touch after almost dropping it on his foot. “i think we have no other choice but to tell him and hope he’s not fast enough to catch up to us with those short legs of his.”

in the end they didn’t even have to run.

the kittens and puppy were busy sniffing around their tidy — courtesy of kihyun — and spacious apartment while kihyun was sitting on the loveseat in their living room, nose bridge pinched between forefinger and thumb and deadly silent. he hadn’t said a single word since minhyuk and hyungwon walked into the apartment and his silence is scarier than any angry outburst could have been.

“you two… you had one job. literally. only one.”

“i’m sorry, but—“ hyungwon started to say at the same time as minhyuk opened his mouth with a loud, “listen, you weren’t _there_  you don’t know how hard it is to say no to an adorable puppy when it’s placed on your lap!” said toy poodle was currently happily yipping and trying to get kihyun’s attention by pulling on his pant leg. the way kihyun sighed and his face smoothed out into something much softer and less stubborn, hyungwon knew they had nothing to worry about. minhyuk was right, kihyun _was_  weak to cute things.

“okay fine,” kihyun exhaled and bent down to pick up the puppy, “but if you two don’t help me clean every time from now on, i swear to god—“ he never got to finish his sentence before both hyungwon and minhyuk flopped down on top of him to shower him with kisses.

 


	2. bad porn script

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: college student hw stays in an apartment or anything and he doesn't have the ability to fix stuff so he needs help and contractor/plumber sn comes 2 the rescue

“uh...”

hyungwon is pretty sure this is how all the bad porn movies start; with a handsome and buff plumber in the doorway and the lone twink who for some reason is only wearing a towel around his hips. they exchange three sentences that are probably written by a guy who has never in his life led a normal conversation with another human being and then fall into bed, fully prepared to fuck. except that it isn’t a porn movie and hyungwon is also currently blind in one eye, has shampoo dripping from his hair into his face and a very good explanation of why he’s opening the door looking the way he was.

“i was taking a shower.” he offers shyly and rubs the back of his hand over his cheeks. hopefully it looks like an attempt to rid him of the biting foam and not to hide the burning and flaming red state of his face.

“yeah i- i can see that.” the plumber replies and shifts on his feet awkwardly. he has a squishy sort of face; one you would find in adorable, chubby toddlers or kind, old grannies. it looks sweet and oddly displaced on his wardrobe of a body. to put it simply: he is exactly hyungwon’s type.

“come in, please!” hyungwon suddenly seems to remember the very reason the man was standing in front of his door and steps back clumsily, trying not to move too much in case the towel decides to slip. “um… i— i wasn’t expecting you for another half an hour, sorry.” the man smiles with his mouth closed and steps inside, allowing hyungwon to close the door behind him. he looks slightly uncomfortable and hyungwon really wishes the ground would open up and swallow him whole. but it wasn’t his fault that the company he called told him the plumber would arrive at two in the afternoon and after a powering through a paper all night and going to sleep at four, hyungwon only managed to drag himself out of bed ten minutes ago.

“yeah, i finished my previous job a bit earlier and since it was close by so… you know?” the man explains and hyungwon nods. his eye is burning painfully but he still hopes the smile he forces himself to smile doesn’t look too much like a grimace. “so i was told your sink is clogged?”

“yeah,” hyungwon croaks and clings onto his towel, “yeah, the sink it’s— uh it’s clogged. somehow. somehow it got clogged i’m not sure how.”

“it just became clogged?”

“yeah, somehow.” it’s exactly the same as a bad porn script, hyungwon thinks and cringes internally. if the other man sees his internal struggles he doesn’t make it obvious and hesitantly steps in the direction of the kitchen. hyungwon excuses himself and rushes to the bathroom, burning — quite literally — to wash the shampoo out of his eye and finish showering.

when he enters the kitchen in his washed out shirt and loose shorts the plumber is kneeling on the ground and has his face shoved inside the cupboard beneath his sink. hyungwon spends a whole minute standing around, rocking from his toes to his heels and trying too hard not to stare at the man’s ass. he fails.

“well,” the man moves to sit on his haunches and turn around and hyungwon hurries to lean against the kitchen table, to look less like he has been staring. the way he’s being stared at tells him he’s coming off as extremely weird, anyway. “i found out what was clogging the sink. you look quite young so you might not know this, but you’re not supposed to throw chicken bones into the sink.” hyungwon makes a mental note to send jooheon a passive aggressive text and the bill for the plumber later, but for now trying to save what is left of his pride in front of the handsome man came first.

“i’m not.”

“yeah, you’re not supposed to throw any kinds of foods in there, actually.”

“no, i mean— i meant i’m not young. i’m— i’m twenty-two.”

“oh.” the plumber says. he seems confused more than interested and looking at the taken apart pipe and disgusting goo of _something_  that must have come out of the sink, hyungwon guesses that the man is going to be done soon.

“i’m hyungwon.” he blurts out in a panic. the plumber smiles and reaches out to offer his hand while hyungwon is still stuck to the table like a wallflower.

“i’m hyunwoo—“

“glad to have you unclogging my pipes.” hyungwon says and rips himself from the table to grab hyunwoo’s hand in both of his. his hand is slightly rough and warm and he’s staring at hyungwon with a mix of puzzlement and amusement before letting out the most adorable laugh he’s heard since the last time he saw jooheon.

“that sounds like it came right out a bad porn script.” hyungwon laughs along to hide his embarrassment and lets go of hyunwoo’s hand before the man could realise how clammy it’s getting. before he can open his mouth to apologise — for the porn script sentence and his state of undress from before and the obvious staring — hyunwoo speaks up again and says: “but i suppose a cute guy like you can get away with it.” hyungwon’s whole body relaxes after a moment of stricken flusteredness and he watches, still pink faced, as hyunwoo returns to finish his job.

maybe he’ll ask for his number once he’s done.

and maybe he isn’t going to complain at jooheon for clogging his sink after all.

 


	3. clovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "honeypeach first kiss" was the prompt so i turned it into a mermaid au

the way hyungwon’s mouth curves reminds jooheon of the soft, white clouds that float astray over the vast sea. his cupid’s bow is like the clovers jooheon loved to pick as a child while desperately searching for luck. he smells like summer and salt, but sweet — maybe almost bitter on the tip of jooheon’s tongue when he waves goodbye and disappears into the deep, hair the same colour as the sea foam that’s tickling jooheon’s toes.

they meet for the first time when jooheon is sixteen. he’s still looking for luck, but by then he doesn’t think his father will ever come back and he doesn’t think moving from seoul, back to his mother’s hometown on jeju island is going to improve their lives.

the community is smaller and more quiet than what he’s used to. jooheon escapes their sparse and messy new home, runs away from unopened boxes and finds a place on top of pointy cliffs by the sea. he’s bent over his notebook and sketching when there’s a splash and a snicker and a boy’s curious eyes staring at him over the restless surface of the sea. his lashes are long and as pale as his hair, skin kissed with warmth of endless summer days.

jooheon remembers having questions stuck in his throat when the boy’s hands grab onto the stone he’s sitting on and hoists the rest of his body up. his torso is covered in tiny scales that shimmer pearlescent and pink and when he places webbed hand on jooheon’s arm the first thing that leaves his mouth is: “are you going to pull me underwater and drown me?”

the way hyungwon laughs at him is mocking, but sweet; like the call of a bird whose song surpassed all human creations.

he still laughs like that now, when he tugs on jooheon’s arms and hands and pulls him further away from the shore and towards the open sea. jooheon is twenty-two and doesn’t know what to do with his life because he hasn’t actually found any luck; but he’s found hyungwon instead.

“i want to show you something.” hyungwon whispers and bites his lips, the colour the same as the pink inside of the seashells jooheon has collected over the years and keeps inside a jar on his shelf. “you have to hold your breath.” and jooheon does because he trusts him. he lets the beautiful creature pull him deep underwater because he’s smitten and can’t take his eyes from him even in the dark sea where the only source of light is caught and reflected on hyungwon’s pearly scales. jooheon knows that nothing bad will happen to him, even when he can tell he needs air and is starting to feel slightly faint because hyungwon has never lied to him and he has never failed him.

when he breaks the surface of the water in an underwater grotto it looks like there’s stars sparkling above his head and hyungwon’s smile when he helps jooheon keep his body afloat is the sun.

there’s fish swimming past them, tickling the skin of his legs. jooheon knows that what lays beneath the surface is complete darkness and the unknown dangers of the sea, but hyungwon’s fingers are a firm, iron grip on his arm — jooheon knows that he’s safe.

“i thought you would like to see something you can’t see on land.” hyungwon whispers. it echoes off the walls of the grotto in a muffle. “maybe you can draw this and sell it.”

“maybe.” jooheon smiles and feels his heart swell. he still hasn’t found luck; not after he dropped out of university to become an artist, not after his mother, unwilling to support him anymore, kicked him out. he hasn’t found any luck, but he’s found hyungwon — with his sea foam hair and his eyes like two black pearls.

“are you happy?” hyungwon asks.

“i’m happy.” he replies, but doesn’t look away to take in his surroundings because in front of him is hyungwon with his clover lips that make jooheon’s little heart sing and soar.

the first painting he sells is of the boy with the pearlescent and pink fishtail whose clover lips taste salty and sweet when he kissed him beneath the stalactites that sparkled like the night sky full of stars.

jooheon finally found his luck.


	4. formula

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: college student/student hw forgetting his math formulas and needing tutor minhyuk to get him back on track!!!!!!!!!

the wooden desk in hyungwon’s dorm is tiny, with chipped edges that always caught the threads of hyungwon’s sweater and pulled them loose. there’s not a lot of space for two grown adults to sit, but him and minhyuk have somehow managed to squeeze themselves together for the last four lessons. the proximity is distracting; but everything about minhyuk is and hyungwon has yet to find out how to stop his nervous jittering and lip gnawing.

minhyuk scoots forward in his chair and his knee brushes hyungwon’s, their thighs pressed together for a second. it sends a surge of electricity through hyungwon’s body and he doesn’t quite manage to mask his flinch. his tutor pauses mid explanation about formulas hyungwon wishes he could remember and shoots him a tiny grin.

“you alright, sleeping beauty? did i wake you up from your daydream?” minhyuk says it easily, with a teasing edge that sounds velvety in his hoarse voice, but hyungwon feels his face burn. he looks away and pretends to study the sheets in front of him, meek under the stare of sharp, but warm eyes that have been making his heart pound wildly for weeks.

( it isn’t planned for kihyun to introduce them. it also isn’t planned for hyungwon to find minhyuk impossible charming and attractive from the first second and it definitely isn’t planned for kihyun to tattletale on hyungwon’s struggle with math in front of minhyuk who ended up volunteering to help. it isn’t planned and hyungwon isn’t exactly complaining because it gives him a soundproof excuse to spend time with minhyuk in a way that doesn’t expose his obvious crush, but it also makes it much harder to hide the effect his tutor had on him. )

“i wasn’t daydreaming.” hyungwon mumbles his lie — one that he’s repeated time and time again by now. minhyuk probably knows he’s not being completely honest. maybe that’s why he’s cruel enough to reach out and wrap long and gentle fingers around hyungwon’s wrist. he can feel them brush against his pulse point, can feel the soft pads of minhyuk’s fingertips caress the tender skin on the inside of his wrist and shivers.

“then how about solving this problem using the formula i just explained?” minhyuk has to know, hyungwon convinces himself. he has to know and is cruel enough to pull hyungwon’s wrist closer, press a pencil into his hand and push the sheet of problems that had been resting between them closer to him.

the first one was done by minhyuk already, probably while he was explaining it. his handwriting is chaotic and messy, loud and bold. it’s like him and hyungwon spends a moment studying it before leaning over the table to try and solve the problem.

if he had been paying more attention to what minhyuk has been saying instead of watching the way his lips curve around every word, and his lashes flutter he would know what to do. instead, he is sitting and staring and squirming. he can feel minhyuk’s eyes on him, can feel the heat that has risen from his nape to his cheeks, up to the tips of his ears. the pencil in his fingers is starting to tremble with the slight, nervous tremor of his hands. before hyungwon has progressed more than copying down the numbers into what he thinks is the right formula, he already feels so flustered that his thoughts simple burst out of him.

“i’m sorry, i don’t know why i can’t get this right, i—“ he leans back, meets minhyuk’s amused stare with a coy glance from beneath his lashes, “i swear i’m trying, i really am, but you’re just very cute and handsome and i—“ the edges of minhyuk’s grin turn sharper, eyes crinkling with laughter that’s about to spill over and it makes hyungwon realise what he actually just said. “wait— you didn’t hear that! you didn’t hear that and i didn’t say that. it didn’t happen, okay? okay.” hyungwon looks away quickly, leans back over the desk and does his best to ignore minhyuk’s warmth when his tutor follows suit.   
“how do i solve this again?” he whispers shyly in a futile attempt to distract and minhyuk lets out a laugh, pearly and sweet.

“so you were daydreaming after all, hm? and here i was thinking of giving you a treat if you had been a good boy and listened well.” minhyuk is teasing him. hyungwon knows this. usually kihyun is around to make sure that none of the teasing grew too cruel for hyungwon’s fragile heart to handle. he’s panicked and shy and kihyun is the perfect shield to protect him from getting hurt or exposing too much. but now that he’s alone with minhyuk and there was no one to hide behind, hyungwon is reduced to the embarrassing and childish whine that escapes him before he can catch it at the tip of his tongue.

minhyuk laughs again, louder this time and hyungwon drops the pencil in favour of crashing his forehead into the desk and hiding his head beneath his arms. the thunk it creates is loud and painful, but the bruise hyungwon’s ego has to bear is far worse.

“are you okay?” minhyuk asks, but there’s still laughter in his voice.

“don’t laugh at me!” hyungwon whines and maybe his voice sounded too shaky, too hurt and possibly too close to tears because immediately minhyuk’s cackling stops and his fingers are soft as they caress hyungwon’s head.

“hey, it’s okay. it’s okay, hyungwonnie. i’m sorry for laughing, i wasn’t laughing at you, i’m sorry. don’t be upset.” his voice is tender, oozes over hyungwon’s fried nerves like honey, drowns him in that sweet comfort. hyungwon wants to look up, especially with minhyuk’s hand brushing through his hair and the soft voice in his ear that’s encouraging him to, but he knows for a fact that his forehead is now an unflattering, blotchy red.   
“let me see, come on.” minhyuk insists gently. his fingers slide from the back of hyungwon’s head to his nape, squeeze briefly and lightly. the thumb brushing over the small hairs at the back of hyungwon’s neck chases a shiver down his spine and he decided to give in when minhyuk finally coos out, “let hyung see.”

hyungwon straightens up with a pout and the inability to meet minhyuk’s eye — not that he seems to mind. minhyuk’s hands cup his face carefully — the way hyungwon imagines people touch expensive porcelain or fine glass — and turn it to face him. his breath is warm on hyungwon’s face and smells like coffee, hands gently pushing aside his fringe to study his forehead. the cooing and dotting should be something hyungwon has become used to from his friendship with kihyun, but having minhyuk so close and all that undecided attention on him made his heart do summersaults in his chest.

“does it hurt?” minhyuk asks. hyungwon nods in reply and finally allows his eyes to peek higher than just the tip of minhyuk’s nose. their eyes meet and minhyuk smiles like the first rays of the sun that fall through his thick curtains and on his face on a warm sunday morning. “how about we take a break, hm? let’s go for coffee and cake and i can try and explain it again more slowly afterwards, okay?”

“okay.” hyungwon mumbles.

and as if minhyuk could guess that hyungwon is already questioning how much he will be able to pay attention later, he adds: “and if you manage to solve the problems this time, i’ll take you out on a date this weekend. deal?”

hyungwon exhales, knowing full well that now he had no choice but to focus.   
“deal.”


	5. baby blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't technically a cc prompt but sari asked for pupwon so here he is (ps i might b slow with filling them but feel free to send more prompts they're fun uwu)

the collar that’s comfortably wrapped around hyungwon’s neck is baby blue with small black paw prints. kihyun brought it for him two months after they started playing and only six weeks after getting him a pale yellow one.

it’s firm around his neck, maybe a bit too tight. hyungwon doesn’t care; the pressure against the skin of his throat is nice, a reminder and something to keep him rooted with every inhale, even if it already feels like he’s floating too far away.

he doesn’t know how long ago it was that he just walked around their shared apartment, aimless and restless — like a rain cloud that was floating too high and far away. he felt empty and brimful of thoughts at once. just balancing at the edge of his headspace. but kihyun wasn’t home and his fingers felt numb when they let the clasp of his collar fall into space around his neck. what followed was a sluggish and slow experience; hyungwon had just about the capacity to grab a big pillow and curl up on the fluffy carped in the living room.

kihyun isn’t home yet. the slip from tethering and balancing at the edge to fully falling is barely noticeable. hyungwon realises that he’s staring, blinking, still staring at the same spot where the last ray of sunlight cast shadows on the bookshelf right next to the television stand. there’s a fluttering warmth that fills his chest, a tingling numbness that spreads through his limbs but the comfort it usually brings is short lived because amongst all the dull and muffled thoughts and sounds one single thought still rings clear — kihyun isn’t home yet.

hyungwon misses him. not in the rational — as rational as emotions could be — , understandable way you miss someone who you haven’t seen in months. they’ve seen each other only hours ago, when hyungwon dropped by kihyun’s office to have lunch with him. but that was hours ago and the irrational, instinctual loneliness that fills him isn’t something he can soothe even with the knowledge that kihyun should be home soon.

because kihyun isn’t home and hyungwon is alone and he thinks he’s been a good boy so he doesn’t know why kihyun isn’t returning to him. he leaves his toys scattered around sometimes, when he gets distracted with other things and maybe he accidentally displaced kihyun’s wallet once or twice. he also fell asleep on top of the presentation kihyun was working on a few weeks ago and crumbled all the sheets, but kihyun didn’t seem angry, he still reached out to scratch softly behind his ear.

hyungwon thinks he’s been good but kihyun isn’t home and hyungwon is starting to doubt it. because what if he’s not? and what if kihyun has found someone better and he isn’t going to return home at all?

he inhales and feels the collar tight around his neck, let’s out a pitiful sound, a tiny whimper and curls tighter around the pillow that smells like detergent and kihyun.

he’s lonely because kihyun isn’t home and he’s sad because kihyun isn’t home and he’s utterly devastated because in that moment it feels as if he had been waiting for days and kihyun would never come home.

“wonnie?” except the sound of keys being placed on the shelf in their hallway is suddenly quite prominent and when hyungwon uncurls and stretches his neck to look up, he can see the entrance door and kihyun toeing his shoes off. he looks worried when he rushes closer and the sadness and worry and loneliness in hyungwon’s heart has just started to loosen its knots.

hyungwon rolls onto his hands and knees, hands curled into fists and before he can do more than let out another whimper kihyun is there, on the ground, in front of him. his hands are warm and gentle as they brush long bangs out of his face, trace the outer shell of his ear.

“good boy.” kihyun coos, affectionate and hyungwon’s chest feels full and light when he nuzzles against his hand. “did i let you wait too long?” hyungwon doesn’t have to say anything. he stares at kihyun with pursed lips and wide eyes and watches his worry shift into affection — a smile that’s always sharp around the edges.  
“i’m sorry, wonnie. but you were such a good boy, weren’t you? and now that i’m home i can play and cuddle with you all you want.” the way kihyun speaks is soft and low and calming and at this point it doesn’t even matter what he’s saying, nor does it matter that the fabric of his pants smells slightly like smoke. hyungwon nuzzles at his thigh, curls up and lays down with his head pillowed on kihyun’s leg.

ideal would be if they moved to the couch and kihyun turned on the television and filled the room with nonsensical background noise. but the television would drown out the sound of kihyun’s soft mumble and sweet praise that filled hyungwon’s ears, possibly distract from the fingers that are running through his hair and lightly scratching at his nape. it might take away hyungwon’s attention from how often kihyun has called him good and whispered about thinking of him and missing him.

hyungwon doesn’t move, even with the hard parquet floor digging into his shoulder and elbow and his feet growing cold in their socks. he doesn’t move for kihyun to take change into pants that are less scratchy against his cheek and smelled clean because kihyun just came home and he’s giving him all the attention and love hyungwon has been waiting for. hyungwon feels happy and light because kihyun is home.

**Author's Note:**

> i also now have a separate fic [twt](https://twitter.com/wonnietv) just for spoilers and updates as well as a [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wonnietv) for questions n prompts!


End file.
